Llámame Ray, Ray Berry
by faberritanalover
Summary: Rachel GP Rachel está dispuesta a ser una estrella de Broadway, pero todo cambia cuando hace un "ritual mágico" para aumentar su estatura. Quinn siente algo por Rachel, pero no puede hacer nada !Es una chica! Pero bueno... ahora que el ritual de Rachel no salió como esperaba, quizá se de una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi segundo fic en esta página. El primero (Amor por dos), como éste, los voy a terminar. Así me tarde siglos en actualizar, los voy a terminar. A mi me enoja cuando dejan las historias a la mitad y ya no las siguen. Sé lo que es, así que no los haré pasar por eso.

Les agradezco cada Review que le den a la historia. Recuerden que me pueden dejar sugerencias, quejas y todo lo que quieran. Todo será bienvenido y agradecido. Ustedes son los que deciden hasta donde llega la historia. Y bueno… que comience xD Lean :D

* * *

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

"Corre más Cohen-Chang! Si no terminas esa vuelta en menos de 30 segundos harás otras 2!"

La entrenadora Trent gritaba a sus alumnos que se mantenían corriendo.

Clase de atletismo… pésimo eh? Todos estaban de acuerdo en eso. Correr no era de sus actividades favoritas

La pista era enorme y el clima no ayudaba en nada. El sol estaba a plena potencia haciendo que todos transpiraran y casi cayeran en la deshidratación. Pero tenían que terminar. Por más que no pudieran tenían que hacerlo, era eso o dar más vueltas y vaya que no querían dar más vueltas.

"Britt! Esperame!" Gritaba una Santana cansada

A las animadoras las ponían a correr, obvio. Santana era atlética, dar unas cuantas vueltas no era nada para ella. Pero iba por su vuelta 50. No podía más

"Vamos San!, quiero terminar ya!" Animaba Brittany a su novia

"No se quejen y sigan corriendo, casi terminamos" Decía Quinn

Quinn, Santana y Brittany. Te unholy Trinity como las conocían en el instituto. Las chicas más populares. Animadoras y además formaban parte del glee club. Habían tenido sus diferencias pero siempre conseguían resolverlas.

Detrás de ellas se encontraban también trotando Tina Cohen-Chang –Chica asiática que lloraba por… bueno, por casi todo. Novia de Mike Chang- Mercedes Jones –Una chica de color, algo robusta, actitud de diva y obsesión por los toots- y Rachel Berry

Rachel, nacida para ser estrella. Miembro de New Directions, la más talentosa, una voz increíble, actitud de campeona.

Uno pensaría que Rachel con todas sus cualidades, sería una chica muy popular. Pero bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Lo más cercano que Rachel ah estado de la popularidad es cuando salía con el Quarterback del equipo de football y siendo amiga de Quinn.

Era normalmente recibida por un slushie en la cara cada día. Justo cuando creía que se había librado ¡BAM! Ahí está el slushie. Nunca se iba limpia a casa.

Bueno, eso cambiaría alguna vez, cuando todos se den cuenta que ella sería la nueva estrella de Broadway, cuando se encuentren alabándola después de cada obra, ella reiría así como ellos se ríen AHORA de ella.

La forma de vestir de Rachel es algo particular. Consiste de faldas cortas, suéteres de renos, calcetas altas y bueno, todo complementado con su hermoso y cuidado, largo cabello castaño.

* * *

La clase de atletismo había terminado al fin. Las chicas del glee club se encontraban en los vestidores. Eran las únicas ahí, ya que todos habían terminado las vueltas antes que ellas. Hubieran terminado antes, pero Mercedes comenzó a vomitar y se quedaron con ella hasta que pudo terminar las 10 vueltas que le faltaban.

Los vestidores estaban conformados por hileras de taquillas y una banca de madera en medio de cada pasillo.

Quinn,Santana y Brittany estaban en el pasillo del fondo desvistiéndose. Tina, Mercedes y Rachel, dos pasillos antes.

Tenían aún puesto su ropa deportiva. Que consistía en un short negro y una playera roja con la leyenda "McKinley Titans" impresa.

"Y en serio lo hiciste?" –preguntaba Tina a Rachel

Rachel les estaba contando a las chicas, como un día antes había ido a una nueva tienda en el centro comercial en el que vendían cosas para hacer una especie de "rituales mágicos".

La morena había ido a ver solamente, ya que estaba de paso. Estaba comprando bandas para el cabello cuando vio la tienda y entró.

Les decía como la chica que atendía le dijo que vendían un kit para hacer crecer su cuerpo. Rachel era muy bajita, 1.54 más o menos. Así que no pensó nada al momento de comprar lo que le ofrecían. Ya mucho bullying le hacían por su tamaño. Si crecía un poco quizá eso pararía. La morena no escuchaba mucho lo que le decía la señorita después de haber comprado el kit. Estaba demasiado emocionada, no escuchó nada más después de "Crecerás por lo menos 20 centímetros"

"No puedo creer que le creyeras esas pavadas, Berry" – le decía Santana desde el otro pasillo

"Pues tal vez funcione, de hecho eh estado sintiendo mi cuerpo algo extraño" – decía emocionada

"Tal vez vayas a entrar a la pubertad" –se burlaba la latina

"SIIII! " –gritaba Brittany asustando a todas las ahí presentes "MIRA ESTO TINA! EH ROTO MI PROPIO RECORD EN FRUIT NINJA!" –decía la rubia con su celular en mano

"No puede ser! Tengo que comprobarlo! – dijo la chica asiática

Tina y Mercedes se posaron a lado de Brittany para ver si era cierto. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando vieron que era verdad.

Todas veían escépticas como Brittany seguía haciendo puntos cortando frutita.

"Rachel! Tienes que ver esto! Debe ser un record mundial!" – le gritaba Mercedes

"Voy en un momento"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver hacia todos lados (Hasta Brittany, que se pauso el juego para no perder su record)

Estaban confundidas, la voz que respondió no era la voz de Rachel.. era la voz de un chico.

Después de voltear a todos lados saltaron de sorpresa al escuchar la misma voz pero gritando frenéticamente.

La voz venía del pasillo donde se encontraba Rachel.

Así que sin pensarlo todas se acercaron ahí, creyendo que Rachel podía estar en peligro

Una vez llegaron ahí, ya no sólo era una voz gritando, ahora era la voz de un chico combinada con la de las 5 chicas.

"QUIÉN RAYOS ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAZ HECHO CON RACHEL?!" –gritaba la capitana de las animadoras

Las chicas comenzaron a golpearlo porque este no respondía y seguía gritando

"SOY YO! SOY YO! SOY RACHEL!" –gritaba el chico

Las chicas pararon de golpearlo y fijaron su vista en el chico parado frente a ellas cubriendose con las manos.

"Mierda, si es Berry" – dijo la latina


	2. Chapter 2

Perdonen la tardanza, pero estoy en semanas de examenes y .. bueno... Derecho no es una carrera que requiera poco estudiar u_u Vean el lado amable! Ya vienen vacaciones y no tengo planeado ir a algún lado! Así que… escribir escribir escribir n.n Espero que les agrade este capítulo y ya saben, pueden dejar sugerencias, quejas y mensajes muerte si quieren Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Al comentario que dice que se parece mucho a Cuidado con lo que deseas Fabray, yo leí ese fic, y bueno, al momento de escribir éste, me tomé algunas molestias de revisar bien y evitar que tuviera algo de parecido a ese fic. Lo lamento si estoy fracasando en esa tarea. Cero plagio, intentaré cambiarle lo más que pueda para que no tenga nada similar.

Reviews?

Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, son de Ryan Murphy. La historia si es mía, repito, los personajes NO.

* * *

Frente a las chicas se encontraba un muchacho moreno, ojos café, cabello largo, castaño y atado en una cola de caballo. Vestía el uniforme deportivo que segundos antes usaba Rachel.

"CÓMO VAS A CREER QUE ES RACHEL?! ES UN CHICO!" – gritó Quinn a Santana a punto de volver a golpear al chico

La rubia no se tragaba eso de que aquel hombre fuera la morena.. RACHEL NO TIENE PENE!- pensaba

"LO JURO! SOY YO!" – gritó el moreno volviendose a tapar del posible siguiente ataque de la capitana de las animadoras

"NO! QUINN!" – la detuvo la latina

"Quinn, detente. Estoy tan segura como Satán de que si es Rachel" – dijo una perpleja Mercedes

"Por qué lo dices?" – dijo Quinn ya más tranquila al ver que el chico no parecía querer hacerles daño y sólo estaba asustado tanto o más que ellas

"Porque tiene la ropa y el cabello de Rachel?" – dijo la chica de color como si fuera obvio

"Pero… pero.. eso no prueba nada" – dijo la rubia

Rachel sólo escuchaba a lo lejos todo lo que las chicas decían, estaba asustada, muy asustada.

¿Cómo rayos puede estar esto pasando? Es decir, hace sólo unos momentos ella tenía pechos… no tan grandes, pero tenía. Quería gritar, correr, HACER ALGO! Pero sabía que con eso no ganaría nada. Tenía que confiar en sus amigas, sabía que ellas podían ayudarla a resolver esto.

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Tina

"Ok, ahora que sabemos que si es Rachel.. ¿Qué hacemos?" –dijo Tina aún en shock

"Rachel.. Qué..Qué te pasó?" –pregunto Brittany que estaba perpleja como todas las demás

"Yo..no.. no sé!" –estaba visiblemente alterada- "sólo..sólo abrí mi taquilla y… vi..vi mis manos y ¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!" -comenzó a llorar-

"No! No, Rach. Tranquila. No te alteres. Busquemos ayuda" –La calmaba Mercedes-

"Ayuda de quién Mercedes? Quién va a creer que realmente soy yo?" –decía en sollozos-

"Nosotras lo hicimos. Mr. Schue! Busquemos a Mr. Schue!" – propuso la Latina

* * *

_EMERGENCIA! REUNIÓN EN EL SALÓN DEL CORO!_

Enviaron un mensaje a todos los integrantes del glee club. Entre más ayuda recibieran, mejor.

Al principio Rachel se negó a dejar los vestidores. Estaba asustada y avergonzada. Con su ropa deportiva se podía notar claramente un bulto entre las piernas de ésta.

"Vamos Berry, no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre" – le decía Santana

"No voy a salir de aquí! Qué tal si alguien me ve?" – se encontraba sentada en la banca con su mochila en la entrepierna. Quería alejar la atención de sus amigas que no dejaban de ver.

"Es hora de clase. No hay nadie en los pasillos. Correremos y será menos el riesgo" –decía Quinn

Al final Rachel aceptó.

Salieron de los vestidores y mientras iban escondiendose entre los casilleros de los pasillos. Así como Quinn había predicho, los corredores estaban completamente solos. Todos se encontraban en clase, así que no fue difícil llegar al salón del coro.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Puck, Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, Kurt y Mr. Schue clavaron la vista en el muchacho que acompañaba a las chicas.

"Y este raro quién rayos es?" –Preguntó Puck

Los demás chicos asintieron, tenían la misma duda.

Santana fue la primera de las mujeres en hablar.

"Sé que quizá no nos crean y piensen que les estamos tomando el pelo – hizo una pausa- pero este chico que ven aquí…. Es Rachel"

El salón estaba en completo silencio hasta que la risa de Puck lo rompió.

"Si, claro! Tendrán que engañarnos con algo más creíble"

"No Puck, en realidad soy Rachel" – habló el moreno con nerviosismo

"Bueno, si en realidad eres Rachel – hablaba Kurt- Dime qué le puse a la mascarilla que usamos ayer? Sólo a "ti" te dije el secreto de mi abuela" – elevaba una ceja mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados

"Usaste jugo de tomate, le agregaste unas cuantas pizcas de sal y una cucharada de guacamole. Lo cual te vuelvo a decir, es repugnante" – hizo gesto de asco-

"OH POR DIOS! RACHEL!" – se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se acercó a abrazar al moreno- "QUÉ TE PASÓ?" – dijo preocupado mientras se separaba para verlo mejor

"No lo sé, estabamos en los vestidores y así solamente! No sé qué rayos pasó!" – dijo volviendo a llorar

Todos los demás estaban pasmados mientras las chicas abrazaban a Rachel

Mr. Schue que estuvo callado todo ese tiempo simplemente no podía creerlo.

"Emm.. ¿Rachel?" –llamó la atención del muchacho que rápidamente volteó a verlo aún con lagrimas en los ojos- "Toma asiento, trataremos de resolver esto" – dijo tranquilo

"Pero… es que esto no es posible… " – dijo el chico judío-

"Espera!" – dijo Finn haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo – "Si ahora eres hombre… eso me hace gay?" – dijo confundido-

La mayoría de los ahí presentes sólo rodaron los ojos, incluída Rachel

"Mientras platican iré a mi casillero por un pants y una sudadera. No puedo quitar la vista de tu "amigo" – dijo el chico del mohicano poniendose de pie-

Rachel podía sentir como su cara hervía de vergüenza, ya que al terminar la frase Puck, todas las miradas fueron a dar directamente a su entrepierna

"Que tenga gorro por favor! Se ve ridículo con ese cabello" Apoyó Santana

Rachel, que estaba sentada rodeada de todos con la mirada perdida, se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó a la latina refiriéndose a ella como un "el"

No sabía como había pasado todo eso.. no había razón para la cual se transformara en hombre! No había hecho nada fuera de lo común, no hizo un deseo a una estrella, no deseó algo a las 11:11. No hizo nada! Su rutina fue normal, se levantó, hizo ejercicio, se duchó, hizo el estúpido ritual para aumentar su estatura, desayunó… UN MOMENTO!

El moreno se levantó de repente asustando a los demás que se encontraban hablando sobre posibles soluciones para Rachel

"EL RITUAL! EL MALDITO RITUAL!" – dijo alterado-

"Dijiste que era un kit para aumentar tu estatura, no un kit para que te saliera pene" – dijo la capitana de las animadoras

"Eso debió haber sido, algo salió mal! Tengo que ir a esa tienda ahora!"

Estaba a punto de salir cuando vio que Puck entraba con algo de ropa deteniendolo.

"Irás a donde quieras, pero primero ponte esto" – le dijo dandole el pants y la sudadera

* * *

Unos minutos después iban Santana, Quinn, Brittany, "Rachel", Tina, Mercedes y Mr. Schue en la camioneta de Finn mientras que los demás se fueron con Puck.

Rachel iba en medio de todas las chicas que no le quitaban la vista de encima

"Esto es algo incomodo…" dijo después de unos minutos de viaje hacia el centro comercial

"En realidad eres muy guapo, Rach" – dijo Brittany

"Secundo eso" – la apoyó Tina

"Amén!" – Finalizó Mercedes

"De hecho podría invitarte a un trío con Britt y conmigo, tienes un cuerpo de infarto" – dijo la latina- "esos bíceps… ese trasero… cómo alguien puede tener un abdomen y una espalda tan marcada?" – agregó Santana, pareciera que se le hacía agua la boca al describir el nuevo cuerpo de Rachel

"Pues lamento decepcionarlas al decirles que esto no durara mucho, iré hacia esa tienda y le reclamaré a esa vendedora incompetente que gracias a sus estúpidos productos estoy atrapada en un cuerpo con pene y sin pechos… - fue interrumpida por Finn que iba conduciendo-

"Tampoco es que antes fueran tan grandes Rach" – dijo el chico

"No te quejabas mucho de ellos" – dijo enojada- " como iba diciendo, la demandaré si es necesario, eso es negligencia y no lo permitiré, además, el hecho de que no me haya dicho que había efectos secundarios me hace enfadar más!"

"Que seas apuesto no significa que no quiera romperte la cara por hablar tanto" – dijo la latina con veneno

"Hemos llegado" – Dijo Mr. Schue para calmar a la latina

Todos bajaron de la camioneta y vieron a los chicos en la entrada del centro comercial

* * *

Se reunieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el moreno les decía que estaba la tienda

"ES AQUÍ!" – gritó

"No tienes que gritar, la tienda no va a salir corriendo" – dijo Santana

No perdieron más tiempo y entraron al establecimiento

Detrás del mostrador estaba una chica rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Hola, bienvenidos. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?" – dijo en tono amistoso y servicial

"Si, puedes ayudarme a recuperar mi cuerpo!" – gritó el moreno casi metiendose del otro lado del mostrador

"Hey! Hey tranquilo!" – lo detuvo Puck

Rachel no podía dejar de incomodarse cada vez que se referían a ella como "un chico"

"Disculpa?" – dijo asustada la chica

"Emm, verás.." – dijo Mr. Schue acercandose a la chica- "Este… "chico" te compró un tipo de "kit" esta semana… pero al parecer te equivocaste" – dijo algo nervioso mientras jugaba con sus manos

" A qué se refiere con que me compró el kit equivocado? Yo no recuerdo haberle vendido nada a el" – dijo confundida

"Es porque vine en otra presentación" – dijo Rachel haciendo una sonrisa sarcastica mientras se soltaba del agarre de Puck y se acercaba al mostrador

"No comprendo.." – respondió la vendedora

"Una chica con falda, sueter horrendo y calcetas casi hasta la cintura" – le dijo la latina a la chica que seguía con cara de aún no entender nada mientras Rachel parecía indignada por la descripción – " te compró un kit para crecer?"

"OOOOH!" – dijo la chica, al parecer ya había entendido porque después de su expresión hizo cara de espanto "AY! DIME QUE NO HICISTE EL RITUAL ESTA SEMANA!" – le dijo al moreno alterada

"Emm… si, lo hice hoy. ¿Por qué?" – dijo confundido

"Te expliqué que el tipo de clima y alineación no era el adecuado para hacer rituales!" – le dijo alterada

"Qué? Te dijo y no hiciste caso?" – le dijo Quinn a Rachel

"Claro que no! Si me lo hubieras dicho jamas lo hubiera hecho!" – protestó

"Claro que te lo dije! Pero parecías tan emocionada que no prestabas atención!"

Todos veían como el moreno discutía con la vendedora. Parecía que estaban viendo un partido de tenis porque su mirada iba de uno a otro

"BIEN! SUFICIENTE!" – gritó Mr Schue captando la atención de ambos- "Ahora que sabemos que el "ritual" es lo que causó esto… necesitamos saber como revertirlo. Hay alguna forma?" – dijo preocupado

"Pues si la hay, es fácil" – dijo la joven vendedora

"PUES DIME COMO!"

"Rach! Tranquila!" – la calmó su profesor

Rachel sólo rodó los ojos

"Como le decía, es fácil. Pero tarda cierto tiempo"

"No, no tenemos cierto tiempo" – dijo la latina molesta

"Pues no depende de mi, fue ella quién hizo mal el ritual" – respondió la chica

Rachel sólo bajó la mirada avergonzada

"Y qué hacemos y cuánto es el tiempo aproximado?" – preguntó Finn

"Pues tiene que hacer de nuevo el ritual agregando esto" – dijo para después acercarse a un estante y darle a Mr Schue una especie de vela – "Sólo se tiene que agregar eso y ya. Pero el tiempo para que funcione no es seguro. Pueden ser días, pueden ser meses… tal vez años…" – dijo casi en un susurro

"nononononono" – comenzaba a decir Rachel cuando Quinn la detuvo

"No tienes de otra Rachel, fue tu culpa y tienes que acatar lo que te dicen. No queremos que esto se ponga peor" – dijo la rubia haciendo recapacitar al moreno

Rachel sólo calló. No diría nada más. Sólo tenía que pensar qué le diría a sus padres.

"Bien… entonces… supongo que si tenemos alguna duda podemos venir contigo?" – preguntó Puck

"Claro, estaré dispuesta a ayudar aunque no haya sido mi culpa"

Rachel volvió a sentir vergüenza.

"Sentimos haberte molestado, nos vemos luego" – se despidió Mr Schue

La chica sólo asintió

Todos salieron del establecimiento y estaban en medio del centro comercial

"Y ahora que?" – preguntó antipatico Rachel

"Bueno, como el tiempo en el que estarás atrapada en ese sexy cuerpo no es seguro… supongo que lo primero será comprarte ropa decente" – dijo la latina

Todos los chicos incluida Rachel se taparon los oídos al escuchar a todas las chicas y a Kurt gritar y saltar ganandose miradas curiosas y desaprobatorias de la gente que pasaban a un lado de ellas

"Se puede saber por qué gritan?" – preguntó Sam

"No es obvio?" – dijo Kurt emocionado

"No.. creo que no" – respondió el rubio

"Será como tener un Ken de carne y hueso al que puedes vestir!" – gritaba Brittany haciendo que las demás volvieran a hacerlo

Rachel sólo atinó a abrir los ojos como platos. Que sus amigas jugaran con ella no estaba en sus planes

El moreno se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando un agarre fuerte lo detuvo

"Oh no. Tú no te vas de aquí." – le dijo Mr Schue- "Las chicas te acompañaran a comprar ropa …" El profesor fue interrumpido por los gritos de las chicas nuevamente, causando que los chicos rieran al ver la cara de espanto que tenía Rachel – " como iba diciendo, las chicas te acompañaran… DESPUES de que los chicos te acompañen a hacerte un corte de cabello" – dijo recalcando el tiempo

"QUÉ?!" – gritó Rachel- "nononono! Es mi cabello! lo cuido más que a mi vida! No dejaré que lo corten!" – dijo para después intentar correr nuevamente

Todos los chicos de New Directions lo detuvieron y casi arrastraron hasta la peluquería

"No! Nooooooo!" – gritaba el moreno mientras todos los demás lo sostenían en el asiento del local mientras el encargado de cortar el cabello lo miraba extraño

"Tienes que deshacerte de eso dude! Te ves ridículo" – le dijo Finn

Esas palabras hicieron que Rachel dejara de forcejear y se concentrara en la nada

Acaso Finn la había llamado "dude"?

Todos aprovecharon el momento de reflexión de Rachel para indicarle todo al peluquero y que comenzara con su trabajo

Durante todo el proceso, las chicas no paraban de reír. Los berrinches de Rachel casi siempre eran divertidos. Si, casi siempre, a veces eran estresantes.

El cabello de Rachel había quedado algo "al estilo Joe Jonas" según las chicas

* * *

Cuando salieron de la peluquería, todos los chicos parecían estar muy celosos.

Las chicas iban abrazando a Rachel mientras éste tenía cara de enojado. No era cualquier cosa por la que se haya enojado… ERA SU CABELLO! SU PRECIADO CABELLO!

El moreno iba con los brazos cruzados y el labio inferior sobresaliendo

"Vamos Rach, no te enojes. Te ves muy guapo" – le decía Brittany

"No" – respondió Rachel secamente

"En serio… de hecho me atrevo a decir que te ves demasiado sexy" – dijo Quinn con una voz seductora

"Ehh… gracias?" – dijo el moreno tragando saliva por el tono que usó Quinn con él

"Mr Schue" – llamó Santana la atención de su profesor – "Iremos por la ropa para Rach, pero bueno.. somos chicas, así que… esto llevará mucho tiempo"

"Qué quieren decir?" – preguntó Mr Schue confundido

"Que pueden irse, nosotras nos encargamos desde aquí. Lo llevaremos a casa" – respondió la latina

"Yo también me quedo, son cuestiones de moda, tengo que estar presente" – dijo Kurt

"Está bien… pero no lo sé, no quieres que hable con tus padres?" – le dijo preocupado

"No"- lo cortó Rachel –" Yo hablaré con ellos" – finalizó

"Bien… entonces, esperaré cualquier noticia, de acuerdo? Vámonos chicos" – llamó el maestro a sus alumnos varones

Una vez se fueron, las chicas entraron a Pull&Bear

"Pruebate esto" – le dijo Kurt dándole una playera verde oscuro y unos jeans negros

Rachel sólo rodó los ojos, tomó la ropa que le ofrecía su amigo y se metió al vestidor

Salió después de unos minutos y se sorprendió al ver a todas las chicas y a Kurt que estaban sentados en unos asientos frente al probador, totalmente callados

"Qué?" – preguntó

"Eres un Dios sexy…." – dijo Mercedes ganandose asentimientos de cabeza de todos

El moreno no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" – dijeron todas

"Eres tan jodidamente adorable, podría comerte" – dijo Santana

"No me siento cómoda haciendo esto…" – dijo rascandose la nuca

"Bien, entonces quédate con eso y pondremos un montón de cosas en el mostrador" – dijo Kurt

Dicho eso, todas corrieron por la tienda a buscar ropa que les gustaría ver vistiendo a Rachel

Todas excepto Quinn, que se acercó a Rachel que se veía visiblemente incomoda

"Ven" – le dijo la rubia para seguidamente tomar su mano y guiarlo a los asientos en donde ambos se sentaron- "Te sientes bien?" – le preguntó-

"Cómo me voy a sentir bien? Soy un chico, no sé nada y.." – suspiró – "No sé como van a reaccionar mis papás" – se veía triste-

"Todo estará bien Rach, estaré a tu lado apoyandote, si?" – le dijo acariciando su mejilla-

Quinn no sabía que le pasaba… al ver a Rachel tan vulnerable le atraía, quería estar ahí para ella.

Algo que deben saber, es que Quinn lleva enamorada de Rachel desde siempre. Aunque al principio nadie creería eso, ya que la rubia animadora se la pasaba torturando a Rachel. Pero según Quinn lo veía, eso haría que Rachel le pusiera atención. No importaba si habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Ahora eran.. "amigas?", bueno, parece. Quinn nunca se atrevió a decirle nada a la morena ya que a) no sabía si sentía lo mismo por ella b) estaba saliendo con su ex novio y c) era una chica …un segundo… era? La rubia podía casi sentir como un foco se encendía sobre su cabeza

Rachel no era más una chica. Ahora era un hombre… un hombre guapo, sexy y tierno. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así en estos tiempos.

"Oye Rach…" – llamó la atención del chico que veía alterado como sus amigas y su amigo corrían por la atienda tomando ropa de todos lados-

"Si, Quinn?" – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la rubia

"Emm.. yo… " – no sabía muy bien que decir – "No crees que ahora que eres un chico.. bueno.. es algo extraño llamarte Rachel?"

El moreno asintió. Era verdad, no lo había pensado

"Si.. supongo." – aceptó – "Qué nombre sugieres?" – le preguntó-

"Tu nombre es hermoso" –dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada por lo que había dicho, pero volvió a subir la cabeza ya que al parecer las palabras no habían tenido efecto en Rachel- "Así que no deberíamos modificarlo mucho. ¿Qué te parece algo sencillo como… Ray?- propuso

"Mmmm Ray Berry?" – pensó un poco- "Si, me gusta" – sonrió-

"Entonces Ray será" – dijo devolviendole la sonrisa

Estaban teniendo un intercambio de miradas que a Quinn parecía tenerla en completo shock. Y es que los ojos de "Ray" eran igual de bellos que los de Rachel, eso no había cambiado nada.

Podía seguir mirandolos si no hubiera sido por Kurt que llegó junto con las chicas con un cargamento de bolsas

"Listo chicos!" – dijo emocionado- "Podemos ir a tu casa a dejar todo esto Rach" – le sonrió –

"Si.. claro." – Dijo el moreno algo incomodo por la interrupción que habían hecho en un momento algo privado con Quinn – " Vamos.. pero Kurt, chicas. Les pediré un favor" – dijo poniendose de pie

"Seguro, qué pasa?" – dijo Kurt

"No me digan Rachel mientras esté así" – dijo señalandose

"Entonces cómo quieres que te llamemos?" – preguntó Brittany

"Llámame Ray, Ray Berry"


End file.
